Till Kidnapping Do Us Part
by Emperor Italia
Summary: Have you ever noticed that it's always the hero that rescues the girl? What if it was the other way around? Set after movie. Be warned, this is my worst story on this website. Do not read unless it's absolutely crucial.


**'Till Kidnapping Do Us Part**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I cannot claim ownership to anything in this story. Jack, Sally, Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, Barrel, and the setting are owned by Tim Burton. I am not Tim Burton, nor will I pretend I am. I don't even own the idea; my mother gave me the idea. So, to any lawyers out there: don't sue! No money is being made out of this!**

Oogie Boogie tossed a pair of cherry-colored dice up into the air, staring off into the empty space of a nearby corner. His henchmen stood nearby, none of them daring enough to speak as silence enveloped the underground room. The only sound was of a few loose bugs, scuttling around the stone, gray floor. Lock, Shock, and Barrel glanced at each other. They had been rooted to the spot for over an hour, and now they were getting edgy. The trio wanted to do something... destroy something, prank someone, anything! But no, they had to wait in eager anticipation for Oogie to think of some "great" plan to take his "rightful place as king of Halloween Town and beat that bonehead to pulp!" as he had so nicely put it.

"I got it!" Oogie said a bit loudly, causing the nearby trio to jump a few feet off the ground.

"What is it, Mr. Oogie Boogie?" Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked in perfect unison.

"Never mind that! I need you three to go kidnap Jack and bring him here." Oogie looked at the three square in their colorless eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? GO!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel dashed, quick as light, out of his sight, leaving no sign they were there except a black and orange giant lollipop. Oogie's right eyehole widened while the other one flattened at the top. It was his way of "raising and eyebrow" since he had none. Barrel, the shortest of the three and chubbiest darted back into the lair and grabbed his precious lollipop. He gave Oogie a nervous grin, before scurrying back to his cohorts. Oogie glared at Barrel's back; the piece of candy had left a big sticky spot on his floor. Oogie shrugged. Oh well, it might come in handy. Oogie pulled out one of his old "toys" and went to prop it up on the wall. His foot got caught on something sticky, his burlap ripping, letting a few bugs out. Oogie growled and put down the stretcher to gather his bugs back up and put himself together, literally. He would make Barrel scrub it off later, since he put it there.

A few moments later, Lock, Shock, and Barrel came down once again, this time with a bulging, oddly shaped candy sack. Oogie came over, told Barrel to scrub the floor where the candy mark was there, and examined the bag. A bony finger appeared, sticking right into Oogie's eyehole. Lock and Shock tried not to laugh, and failed. Oogie pulled away and glared at the two, shutting them up immediately from their immature giggling.

"Oogie! You won't get away with this! I've beaten you once before, and I will again! Release me!" Jack shouted from the sack.

"You asked for it, bone man." Oogie ordered Lock and Shock to chain Jack to the stretcher. They pulled him out rather roughly by his wrists, dragging him over to the stretcher like a rag doll.

"You three will get punished for this! I'm serious!" Jack said. They responded with malicious laughter, chaining him to his doom before stepping away to let the boogieman do his thing.

"Well, well, well. Jack, the pumpkin king? Oo... I'm really scared!" Oogie said sarcastically, advancing on the poor pumpkin king. He took Jack's head off and tossed it in his burlap hand, catching it in his palm.

"Release me!" Jack yelled, his body twisting to get out of the chains.

"Yeah right, bone ma-" Oogie was cut off by something hard hitting the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Two slender hands caught Jack's head as he flew into the air. He blinked as the figure grabbed the keys and freed his body.

"Sally?" He said as his head was reunited with his body once again. "How'd you get down here?"

"I saw those three take you, so I climbed into the bathtub and I waited until Oogie had his back turned to me so I could rescue you." She replied, blushing. Jack started to say something, but...

"Hey, bonehead! Where do you think you're going?" The pair turned to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel standing not too far away with chainsaws and knives at hand.

"Whoops. Forgot about them. Run!" Sally cried, grabbing his bony hand and running towards the exit. They came to a halt as they found their path blocked by the three trick or treaters. Jack thought quickly and grabbed the sides of his mouth with his pinkies. He pulled down and roared. The trio high-tailed it out of there, leaving their weapons behind. Jack stepped over the deadly weapons before helping his lover over them.

"Thank you for the help, Sally." He said to her once they were out of that foul-stenched place. She smiled shyly before replying:

"You're welcome, Jack."

**A/N: Yes, this is a one-shot. Please R&R, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm sorry if it seems rushed. Please notify me of things I could improve in my writing. Just click that little button down there that says Review this chapter/story...**


End file.
